<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning After by Tomboyshapeshifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345547">Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter'>Tomboyshapeshifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abyss of Inksanity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abyss of Inksanity, M/M, Norman has his head in this au, Rude Awakening, Sex, aftermorning glow, out of the nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Wally have been together for a while, after a night of love making, Norman gets up to make breakfast for his sweetheart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally Franks/Norman Polk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abyss of Inksanity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of Wally and Norman and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.</p><p>    Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.<br/>Norman in this au is based on the imagination of Saedukai</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the window shown bright into his tired eyes as he let out a groan.  His body creaked with each movement as he reached over and grasped onto the clock next to the bed.  </p><p>    “Too early.” Norman muttered, placing the clock back down.  Turning, he tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was already working and his body experiencing a soreness that begged him to try to move.  So, he forced his creaking body to sit up from bed, careful not to disturb the body next to him as he slid out.  </p><p>    A soft groan echoed in his bed making him smile as they grasped onto the sheets and twisted themselves into a cocoon.  Not wanting to wake them just yet, he slipped onto his slippers and grabbed a pair of boxers before making his way out of the bedroom.  Taking the utmost care as he twisted the knob so that no noise was made and he released once closed.</p><p>    Arching his back, pops of air escaping from his joints released along with the soreness of his stiff body.  His hands rubbed against his face, slapping his cheeks to help wake him up as he walked down the hall of his small apartment.  The hallway mirror catching his eye as he went to heck out the morning mess. </p><p>He had a bad case of bed head, not that he could give much of a care at the moment.  His eyes were tired but he didn’t exactly sleep last night so that was expected. Peering closer into the mirror he noticed a dark mark on his neck, confusion wrought his mind as he was unable to remember how he got it at first. A deep red flashed across his cheeks when realization set in on how it got there from the night before.   </p><p>“He likes my neck too much.” he muttered but couldn’t help a small smile from forming as he slid his fingers across it.  The stinging from the bruise was oddly pleasant, like a feeling of being loved and owned. Pulling back he noticed similar bruisings all across his body, shaking his head as he poked one that was on his upper hip. The other really did like making sure he knew who he belonged too, didn’t he?</p><p>A deep growl broke his inspection as his stomach clearly needed food.  “Mhh i think we have some eggs and bacon left.” he muttered as he walked to the kitchen.  The tiles cool underneath his feet, welcoming for a warm summer morning.   Grabbing the eggs and bacon, he put the heat on low, letting the bacon simmer with a sprinkling of sugar to enhance the flavour. </p><p>    Placing another pan on the stovetop, he reached over to grab the eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  A face rubbing against his back, mumbling in tired contentment.  </p><p>    “Mhhhh… Why d'ja leave de bed? We could have had mawh fun …’ Wally hummed as his grip around Norman pulled him closer to his smaller body.  </p><p>    Norman only chuckled, cracking the eggs into the pan, adding a bit of butter into the mix and some salt. “Good morning to you too.” He said, gently squeezing the others hands with his own.  “Also, wasn’t last night enough for you? I thought I was too rough.”</p><p>    Wally let out a chuckle, moving to the others side and just held him. “Your too gentle tuh evuh hurt me Norman.”</p><p>    Sizzling and popping of the food, mixed in with birds singing outside and noises of children echoing in the corridors of other apartments, was their chorus for that morning, their bodies leaning into each other in contentment.  </p><p>    Wally pulled away from Norman, leaving the taller man to feel the subtle ache of the removal, only to be intrigued when Wally climbed onto the counter, sitting on the marble finish.</p><p>    “Come here.” He purred, and Norman could only comply, leaning into the other as he was pulled into a- </p><p>*drip*  <br/>    The smell of eggs and bacon now gone. The sounds of birds and children were now silent.</p><p>*drip*<br/>    The kitchen transforming from tile floors to old rotting wood, the windows, the counters, the table, and the fridge. All gone. </p><p>*drip* <br/>    He let out a groan as he slid up in his makeshift cot. Head aching from the sudden jolt when he felt the drip once more. Looking up a pipe was leaking ink onto him.  Waking him up from his pleasant slumber. </p><p>    Taking in his surroundings he realized he was back in the studio...well he actually never left did he?  The same boards, the dripping pipes, and his body…. He stood up and went to look at what they had for a mirror, most of them having been destroyed a long time ago by Alice. </p><p>    His deformed body was the same as ever, the wheel permanently stuck into his shoulder and the speaker molded into his chest.  His skin had this cold feeling that just… never left. It was like a corpse that was purged from the lake, yet he still moved and breathed.</p><p>    His thoughts branched back to his dream, confusion passing his face as he wondered.</p><p>“Why was i dreaming of Wally?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy sexy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When i originally wrote the first chapter, my friend was sick and tired of my sad endings so i made a sexy alteration to the ending. So here it is!  The same story, just sexy times instead of sad times. Have fun:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the window shown bright into his tired eyes as he let out a groan.  His body creaked with each movement as he reached over and grasped onto the clock next to the bed.  </p><p>    “Too early.” Norman muttered, placing the clock back down.  Turning, he tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was already working and his body experiencing a soreness that begged him to try to move.  So, he forced his creaking body to sit up from bed, careful not to disturb the body next to him as he slid out.  </p><p>    A soft groan echoed in his bed making him smile as they grasped onto the sheets and twisted themselves into a cocoon.  Not wanting to wake them just yet, he slipped onto his slippers and grabbed a pair of boxers before making his way out of the bedroom.  Taking the utmost care as he twisted the knob so that no noise was made and he released once closed.</p><p>    Arching his back, pops of air escaping from his joints released along with the soreness of his stiff body.  His hands rubbed against his face, slapping his cheeks to help wake him up as he walked down the hall of his small apartment.  The hallway mirror catching his eye as he went to heck out the morning mess. </p><p>He had a bad case of bed head, not that he could give much of a care at the moment.  His eyes were tired but he didn’t exactly sleep last night so that was expected. Peering closer into the mirror he noticed a dark mark on his neck, confusion wrought his mind as he was unable to remember how he got it at first. A deep red flashed across his cheeks when realization set in on how it got there from the night before.   </p><p>“He likes my neck too much.” he muttered but couldn’t help a small smile from forming as he slid his fingers across it.  The stinging from the bruise was oddly pleasant, like a feeling of being loved and owned. Pulling back he noticed similar bruisings all across his body, shaking his head as he poked one that was on his upper hip. The other really did like making sure he knew who he belonged too, didn’t he?</p><p>A deep growl broke his inspection as his stomach clearly needed food.  “Mhh i think we have some eggs and bacon left.” he muttered as he walked to the kitchen.  The tiles cool underneath his feet, welcoming for a warm summer morning.   Grabbing the eggs and bacon, he put the heat on low, letting the bacon simmer with a sprinkling of sugar to enhance the flavour. </p><p>    Placing another pan on the stovetop, he reached over to grab the eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  A face rubbing against his back, mumbling in tired contentment.  </p><p>    “Mhhhh… Why d'ja leave de bed? We could have had mawh fun …’ Wally hummed as his grip around Norman pulled him closer to his smaller body.  </p><p>    Norman only chuckled, cracking the eggs into the pan, adding a bit of butter into the mix and some salt. “Good morning to you too.” He said, gently squeezing the others hands with his own.  “Also, wasn’t last night enough for you? I thought I was too rough.”</p><p>    Wally let out a chuckle, moving to the others side and just held him. “Your too gentle tuh evuh hurt me Norman.”</p><p>    Sizzling and popping of the food, mixed in with birds singing outside and noises of children echoing in the corridors of other apartments, was their chorus for that morning, their bodies leaning into each other in contentment.  </p><p>    Wally pulled away from Norman, leaving the taller man to feel the subtle ache of the removal, only to be intrigued when Wally climbed onto the counter, sitting on the marble finish.</p><p>    “Come here.” He purred, and Norman could only comply, leaning into the other as he was pulled into a richly sweet kiss.  The warmth welcoming as they held onto one another loosely, thumbs brushing against skin.  Wally twisted his head to the other side, deepening the kiss as his hand glided up to Norman’s shoulder, pulling him down to his level.  </p><p>    Soft moans escaped as tongues mingled, asking and receiving permission to enter the dance.  Hands grasping, needing to feel as much skin as possible.  Their bodies igniting anew with the desire that lingered from the night before.  </p><p>    Norman reached down, grasping onto Wally’s hips making the other shudder as marks of possession were still tender.  His thumbs massaging the bruised flesh, pulling him closer to his body. Their hips starting a sensual grind, feeling one another’s need that continues to grow with each stroke and kiss.  </p><p>    “Norman.” Wally groaned out, fingers deep in raven locks.  Kisses lingering from his lips down to his neck.  A pleased hum was heard as he found the mark he made.  “good ting yuh wear turtlenecks tuh wahk.” Wally chuckled before biting down just below the mark and giving slow teasing sucks, momentarily biting down harder before sucking again.  Norman letting out low moans as he ground against him deeper.  </p><p>    ‘He’s insatiable.’  Norman thought, chuckling as he pulled away from him, grasping onto the tangled red curls, tipping his head up.  Loving eyes tainted with a deep seated lust greeted him in earnest.   “You need to give my neck a break.” he whispered, giving him a soft teasing kiss, releasing his hair with the break for air.  </p><p>    “Then.” Wally whispered with a sly smile, leaned back against the counter.  Norman watching with interest as those trained hands ran down the oversized shirt. Each button coming undone with ease.  Inches of skin, revealed with each release like a present just for him.  Milky skin dusted with freckles and cheeky little bruises that he marked him with from last night.  A sinful angel...no mischievous elf,  just for him to ruin, to taint further with his unworthy self. “Fuck me.” Purred his elf as the cloth spilled form his shoulders, his present unwrapped.  His excitement pulsing under Norman’s gaze, unyielding and confident. </p><p>    How could he refuse such an offer? </p><p>    Attacking one another in a crazed renewed passion, lips meeting in a locked embrace.  Hands grasping as much skin as they could, as hips ground. Wally grasped onto Norman’s underwear, pulling them down releasing the hardened member.  Stroking, feeling the pulse in his palm, quaking in delight, moans well earned from his lover.</p><p>Lust overbearing, Norman grasped onto Wally’s legs, lifting him up from the counter as he made him spread. Taking in the sight of his truly exposed lover, he chuckled “Your twitching.” Norman teased, enjoying the flush of rose that spread in the snow.  Always surprising him how shy the other could be, wanting to tease him more.  </p><p>Kissing the smaller’s chest, he could feel how hard his heart was pounding, how bad he wanted this, how much he was enjoying the attention.   With a pleased hum, Norman ran his tongue across a perk nipple before capturing it between his teeth.  A shuddering groan slipped as he pulled, Wally squirming beneath him as he always did when he played with the sensitive nubs.  With each suck and swirl of a tongue, the man twitched and mewed underneath him.  Feeling pride swell in his chest for making the confident man be nothing, but a moaning whore. </p><p>His fingers ran down the other’s stomach, giving a slow stroke across the pulsing member.  Earning a small groan before passing by for the true prize. Brushing against the puckered hole, he couldn’t help, but chuckle. </p><p> It didn’t surprise him as the entrance was already slick.  The cheeky man must have lubed himself before coming to find him, wanting to seduce him for more fun.   He must be an easy target for always succumbing to his demands for sex.  He had no complaints as he slid two fingers inside the other.  Making Wally jolt and toss his head back in a strained moan, his insides known by Norman so well that he thrusted against the others mess of nerves with little effort.  </p><p>Wally turned into a whimpering mess, his hips thrusting against him, wanting him to hit into him deeper.  Toes curling and uncurling as he was invaded over and over again.  Soon the need grew too much for just fingers. He grasped onto Normans head, pulling him off his abused nipples.  Norman smirking as he witnessed this, blushing slut of a man beg.  “Just fuck me already Norm.”  </p><p>No need to be told twice, Norman removed the fingers from him.  Grasping onto his needy little body and pulling him closer.  Their members brushing against each other in pleased twitches before lifting up the smaller man.  Pressing himself against his entrance before slamming up, deep inside him with practiced ease.  Wally screaming out a strangled moan.  Limbs twisting around Norman’s body as the thrusts came quick and hard inside him.  Norman not afraid to be rough for they did it just the night before. </p><p>“Norman.” His name came out like a prayer as Wally gripped against him, nails digging into his shoulders. But, he didnt care, he loved the sounds that came from his lips. A song just for him as he stroked and pounded.  “Norman, Norman!” Wally cried out, face buried into his sensitive skin.  </p><p>The other was so warm inside, so soft and tight.  His addiction growing with each thrust.  Pleasure clouding the mind with each thrust and moan.  Hips quaking as he couldn’t take much more.  He was already over sensitive from last night, it wasn’t going to last long.  Judging by how Wally was squeezing him, neither was he.  </p><p>“C-cum inside me.” Wally begged into his ear, moaning out as legs twisted around Norman’s waist, forcing him deeper inside, The raw strength in the others legs holding him against him, making him unable to refuse even if he wanted to. “Please Norman.” he quivered, nails digging into his back. Making the flesh red with each drag, the pain mixing with the pleasure.</p><p>Rolling his hips, driving himself deeper inside him with each thrust.  Wally whimpering and tightening as he was reaching his peak.  “Cum Wally. “ Norman whispered to him, kissing his exposed neck.  Loving the tremble as in a  few more thrusts, Wally’s body arched.  Screaming Norman’s name as he cummed hard against their stomachs. Twitching with every muscle as the climax shook him to his core, bucking against him weakly.  </p><p>Norman’s hips still slamming deep into the quaking body. Torturing the oversensitive insides as waves and waves of climax still crashed, unable to rest.  “NNo-norman..” Wally’s strangled cry ripped from him as a final thrust drove into his body.  Pulse after pulse of seed filling him up. Struggling short thrusts pushed the liquid heat further inside Wally, further claiming him as Norman’s.  </p><p>Both of them collapsing into one another, the counter thankfully keeping them both balanced as the climax waned.  Soft whispers and kisses were exchanged with both of them starting to calm.  Whimpers sounded as he pulled out, some of the seed spilling onto the counter and down the floor. </p><p>“Mhh yuh always make a mess.” Teased a panting Wally, skin flushed and chest heaving with each breathe. </p><p>“You like it.” Norman rebutted with a soft smile, kissing the red head.  Both of them in afterglow bliss.</p><p>“Mhh hey Norm?” Wally asked, nuzzling into his neck, receiving a hum in response. “What’s that smell?”</p><p>It took a moment for Norman pull away from him in sudden realization. “The food!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>